


Five Times Stu Had Doubts And One Time He Was Sure

by MessengerThief



Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fat kink?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Seriously this is just nonsense I wrote because there was one other fanfic, Soulmates, not really though canon appreciation levels for Burt’s tummy, slightly more angsty about the age gap than the show but this is mainly fluff, wow I can’t belive I just wrote that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. Mix of TV show scenes and bits I've added.





	Five Times Stu Had Doubts And One Time He Was Sure

1  
The more Stu talks to Burt the more he begins to think, ‘hey, maybe they didn’t get it wrong?’ But each time he pushes it aside. He’s not gay and if he was Burt, as much as they have in common, wouldn’t be his type. It’s nice though. His friends never really get what life was like below the line. They seem to think it was hell on Earth and give him weird looks when he suggests otherwise. They definitely don’t understand how Stu misses it sometimes. People, places, smells. Burt gets it. He was transferred out about twenty-five years ago, when Stu was just a toddler but he goes back fairly often. Especially since his wife died. 

That’s the one thing Stu doesn’t get. He can’t imagine what losing someone you love is like. For all they seemingly have in common its obvious that the whole The One thing fucked up here because what Burt’s been through is a world outside of his own life experience. 

Still, later, when they finally part outside, he can’t help turning back. Burt’s doing the same. What does that mean? Probably nothing, he thinks to himself. Or maybe Burt wasn’t being completely honest about the not gay thing. Older people got embarrassed about that right? Burt probably remembers a time when gay marriage wasn’t legal, wow isn’t that weird? Anyways it’s not like it matters, they’ll probably never see one another again. 

Stu doesn’t let himself think about how sad that thought makes him. And he definitely doesn’t let himself think about how he looked back first. 

 

2  
Why the hell is he inviting Burt back to his home for food? Because you saw him ten hours ago and you’ve already thought of fifty different things to ask him since then, the snarky part of his brain supplies. Normally he lets that part speak but today he ignores it. It’s not that unusual. He and Burt really hit it off – wait no, not like that! The normal friendly way. They clicked. They have loads to talk about and okay, so they’re not soulmates or whatever but they can be friends. Really good friends if last night showed him anything. It’ll be good to keep in contact. He’s so easy to talk to Stu can’t believe how fast the walk back to his place goes. 

“No, no you cannot possibly believe that the sequel was better than the original!” 

“Okay I give up!” Stu laughs, pushing Burt inside his flat. They’re both out of breath from laughing and for such a spacious flat the corridor is weirdly small, and Burt is a big guy, kind of looming a bit, so they’re standing close, close enough to feel body heat, close and getting closer and then Burt kisses him. Stu wonders if maybe The One thing was right after all.

 

3  
“You know if matchmaking fucked up you can always find someone else. You don’t have to be stuck with some old, fat dude. Dating’s gotta be better than that.” 

Stu can’t even pinpoint why what’s being said bugs him so much. He doesn’t know the guy who’s being such an asshole that well but he’s only saying what everyone else is thinking. No one really expects him and Burt to last past the end of the week, especially after he confessed to not going back to check the results. Either it’s a fluke and Stu is within his rights to ask to be re-matched or someone lied on the questionnaire, probably Burt. That’s what everyone thinks and Stu isn’t 100% certain he disagrees with them. Not about Burt lying, but something could have gone haywire. God, the questions were so odd maybe he lied accidentally anyways. 

It’s not even like the asshole guy is wrong; it was probably a mistake and Burt is old and fat and Stu loves that. So what? Why does any of that matter? Burt is amazing. He’s funny and playful and has unending trivia knowledge and talks about cars like he’s describing a beautiful woman (or man, now too, probably). Burt is so perfect that- 

Oh god. Stu loves Burt. Burt’s The One.

 

4  
The thing is Stu knows that Burt is The One. Stu’s had his sexuality crisis, he’s came out, moved in and is ready to spend his life with Burt. He’s excited to spend his life with Burt. But it doesn’t change the fact that two months ago he was a straight, single guy. 

It’s the sex. They’ve been mostly winging their way through sex so far and its been great. There’s an intensity like nothing he’s ever experience before. Burt is good in bed, really good, kind of scary good, he has thirty years of learning how to be attuned to a partner behind him and it shows. Stu’s mostly been limited to one night stands and it takes him slightly longer to get the hang of things but he’s getting there. A dick is a dick after all, they’re not exactly complicated, even if he’s dealing with one attached to someone else instead of himself. 

That still leaves the biggie, the issue they’ve been skirting around. They’ve been having sex but they’ve not actually been having SEX sex. Good old-fashioned penetration. It’s becoming a thing.

“I think we should just, you know, decide on a night and do it,” Stu blurts out in front of the hologram one evening. Burt loos like he wants to pretend he doesn’t know what Stu’s talking about but changes his mind. 

“I like what we’ve got now. I don’t want to ruin what we’ve got.” 

Stu holds in a sigh. For a man his age Burt can be kind of childish.

“What if its really good though?”

“Is what we got now not good enough for you?” Stu flinches. Oh fuck. This is going downhill fast. Burt’s got a few insecurities going on. Which is kind of understandable; if their positions were switched Stu would be way more insecure. It’s mostly frustrating though because he is stupidly attracted to Burt (and other late middle age, (who is he kidding?) old guys on the chubby side he sees on the street sometimes but Stu isn’t ready to examine that yet. Besides he’s fairly sure he’s only attracted to those guys because they look like Burt) and Burt doesn’t understand how Stu can like him so much, now and again.

“You know its great,” Stu reassures him, “What I mean is why wouldn’t this be great too?” Burt pulls Stu in for a cuddle. 

“This is probably the point where I tell you me and my wife… experimented a bit back in the day. The reason I’m not sure about this is because I didn’t like it that much last time. It wasn’t bad. Just uncomfortable.” 

“Huh,” Stu says. He nuzzles into Burt’s chest a bit more because seemingly they’re not going to be having this conversation face to face so he might a well be comfortable. “You dog. Any other revelations about your young, crazy, wild years you wanna share?” 

“We did have strap-ons and the internet back in the day, you know. It wasn’t just missionary position and fumbling in the dark before you showed up.” They both laugh at Burt trying to diffuse the tension a little more than the actual joke but they’re getting somewhere.

“I’m 27, I’m too old to be a virgin.” 

“How do you think I feel?” That has them laughing for real. It is pretty funny when they think about it, both of them are pretty experienced. Just not when it comes to this. They might as well be fumbling in the dark.

“Seriously though. If you didn’t like it before we give it a go with me, which I was going to suggest anyways, and then we take it from there. Besides you’re probably not flexible enough anymore.” Burt elbows him in the ribs and they fall off the sofa laughing.

Turns out they’re both pretty flexible.

 

5  
Stu can’t believe he let this happen. It’s been a year. He knows Burt’s the one even if he’s not The One. He’s known since the night they first met. How cheesy is that? But it’s true. He can’t believe some idiot in a suit made him doubt it for even a second. 

He can only hope he’s not too late. Like he always is.

 

\+ 1  
Burt reopens his garage and despite everything they’ve been through he’s happier than Stu has ever seen him. He’s out of that office job and on his feet, doing something he loves. It’s clear he’s missed working with cars, missed the food, missed the more down to earth people. 

Life below the line is, well its not better (nothing will beat having a robot to do your laundry) but its fulfilling. No one cares down here that they’re a mismatched pair. No one down here even has a soulmate, everyone is just getting by. He’s missed that attitude. Missed the freedom. 

Even with all the chores he genuinely forgot existed (dishes, ugh) life is pretty much perfect. 

Like today for example, Burt is leaning over the engine of a car and Stu can’t help hovering in the doorway, just watching. Burt’s lost a bit of weight from the manual labour which Stu is weirdly sad about but Burt seems happy and healthier so he’s not going to say anything. The sight of him working on a car is well, its one Stu’s still not used to it and he never wants to be. 

“I can feel you standing there. What’re you up to?” Burt looks over at him. He’s got oil on his cheek. It’s adorable. 

“Loitering with intent,” Stu winks at his husband. Burt stands up fully and puts the hood down.

“Oh yeah, intent to what?” Burt asks.

“I think you can probably guess,” Stu says putting his arms around the man he loves. “Wanna get my engines going?”

Burt laughs into his neck. “That’s a worse line than the grilled cheese one.” 

“Hey! It worked didn’t it?” Stu can’t even bring himself to be mock offended, he’s grinning like a crazy person but he can’t help it.

“Only because I’m an idiot. And before you start, you married me so who’s the idiot here?”

“Best decision I ever made.” Stu’s tone is suddenly serious but Burt hasn’t noticed. He’s a little busy. It’s okay. Stu’s got the rest of his life to keep reminding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! And go write your own weird city fics, I wanna read them!


End file.
